Sonny Quinn
Sonny Quinn, is a Navy SEAL and Special Warfare Operator First Class of Bravo Team, and is referred to as B3, or Bravo 3. He is at his best in firefights and prefers them over a leadership position. Personality Sonny Quinn is the most cliched member of Bravo Team often spouting hackneyed soundbites with the originality of a mass-produced bric. Sonny is a rabid caricature of every redneck Yank ever portrayed on celluloid. This includes his claims to be scared of pretty much everything, including; water, sharks, spiders, jungle, tight spaces - literally anything they come across. Although Sonny is extremely capable in the field, he is not known for his strategic planning and is often not taking seriously in making tactical decisions, seen when fighting with Clay Spenser. Sonny can be seen to get angry very quickly, especially if it includes revenge - however, his heart is always in the right place. Season 1 In Tip of the Spear Sonny is part of the mission that sees Nate Massey die in action. A few months later he joins his friends at Landon Masseys first communion until they're dispatched to a briefing. The Team is tasked with taking down ISL Terrorist Abu Samir Al Masri in Libya where Sonny and Cerberus are called to action. After the threat is eliminated Sonny returns back to the state along with the rest of the crew. In Other Lives he and the team are joined by Dr. Lucien to prove that the syrian goverment was working on a deadly nerve-gas. He instructs Lucien on how to jump with a prachute and aids the inexperienced doctor. As a group of enemy combatants approach the facility he tells Jason that he needs to look out for his own flock but stays with him when he's asked to. They exfiltrate the hostages and bring them to safety. Season 2 Season 3 Bravo Team is in Serbia and what is supposed to be a simple stakeout turns into a dramatic car chase with three dead in connection to Vadim Tarasov but are able to bring in Viktor alive. Back at HQ everyone lightheartedly makes fun of Lisa Davis and her new position before debriefing and heading to bed. Unbeknownst everyone, sunny and Lisa sneak away for a quick chat. Days later they are all cralled far away, and after multiple car rides and a boat ride, find themselves at a shipping dock. Everyone watches Trent Sawyer's back as he places the tracker on the truck. Clay Spenser shoots a beer can in distraction to help Trent make his escape. Much later, Jason Hayes makes the call to infiltrate the building in order to find Bojinka ''. However, after cornering him, he blows himself up. Welcome to the Refuge Everyone returns to HQ safe, except for a few scratches on clay and Jason from the bomb. After their de-briefing, Sonny goes on about how he is excited to watch a UT football game. When he leaves the room Brock informs everyone the game has already taken place, and the gang decides to mess with him. The next day Clay and Sunny are walking around town and Clay asked Sonny what happened to his girlfriend he was always talking to. He admits they are dealing with a bit of a long-distance relationship. Sunny checks in with Lisa to see how she's doing on her first mission. She confirms she's all right but, insists they keep a low-profile Later Mandy Ellis sends them out to capture ''Peter Malkin. once he's interrogated, they head home. Sonny's bet with everyone turns into a drinking game. And it isn't until the next night does he find out he has been duped. Bringing this up on their walk over to Vadim Tarasov. Once inside the Team goes room to room, only to find Vadim Tarasov in a final secret room. He reaches for the gun and Jason shoots him. While returning back to America, Jason celebrates Lisa's first team mission with them and her new position. Eric informs everyone that Jason has signed on for two more years as their Master Chief. He then recites his oath in front of everyone aboard. Ignore and Override Jason is in a mood and running drills over and over again during their training session. Afterward,s they are introduced to their new commanding officer Captain Greyson Lindell. The next day they are called in for quick mission in Azerbaijan. There are to help maintain the peace only to find out the power station has been taken over by Armenian terrorists. They retake control and head home. Adapt and Overcome Bravo team is looking over new candidate's to add an additional member to their team. Days later after being tasked with taking over the ship holding hostages, Jason finally agrees to go with Ray's plan, leading to a successful outcome. Later Jason introduces Vic Lopez to the team. Afterwards he is finally able to get some alone time Lisa, only for the two to break up.The Strength of the Wolf Sonny met Clay's new girlfriend and busted his chops over it. Clay later caught him and Lisa having a tense conversation and confronted him about it. Confirming he knew they had been dating and that had been his secret girlfriend. All in the midst of replacing clay with Vic as his wing man. Later he arrived to testify for Lisa during her review case. After a positive outcome he admitted to her he agreed they should stay friends. Unbecoming an Officer Awards and decorations The following are the awards and decorations worn by Special Warfare Operator 1st Class Sonny Quinn in "Never Out of the Fight": * Silver Star * Bronze Star, w/2 gold award stars (3rd award) and "V" device * Joint Service Commendation Medal, w/"V" device * Navy & Marine Corps Commendation Medal, w/3 gold award stars (4th award) and "V" device * Army Commendation Medal, w/"V" device * Joint Service Achievement Medal * Navy & Marine Corps Achievement Medal, w/2 gold award stars (3rd award) and "V" device * Combat Action Ribbon, w/1 gold award star (2nd award) * Navy Presidential Unit Citation, w/1 bronze service star (2nd award) * Joint Meritorious Unit Award * Navy Unit Commendation, w/3 bronze service stars (4th award) * Meritorious Unit Commendation, w/2 bronze service stars (3rd award) * Navy Good Conduct Medal, w/3 bronze service stars (4th award) * National Defense Service Medal, w/1 bronze service star (2nd award) * Armed Forces Expeditionary Medal, w/1 bronze service star (2nd award) * Southwest Asia Service Medal, w/1 bronze service star (2nd award) * Afghanistan Campaign Medal, w/1 silver and 2 bronze service stars (8th award) * Iraq Campaign Medal, w/1 silver service star (6th award) * Global War on Terrorism Expeditionary Medal, w/2 bronze service stars (3rd award) * Global War on Terrorism Service Medal * Navy Expert Rifle Marksmanship Medal * Navy Expert Pistol Marksmanship Medal * Special Warfare insignia (SEAL Trident) * Navy & Marine Corps Parachutist insignia * 2 service stripes (reflecting 8 years of service) Notes * Special Warfare Operator First Class Sonny Quinn * SO1 Sonny Quinn is a recipient of the Silver Star and three Bronze Stars with a Combat "V". * Sonny almost drowned in a submarine tube. Time to Shine * Sonny and Lisa Davis break up. The Strength of the Wolf * Sonny's prank over in Green Team when he put a PT Cruiser on the roof is brought up again. All Along the Watchtower (Part 1) * Prefers a machine gun. or Heckler and Koch 416 Clear Airsoft Rifle Like the rest of the team, will have a Heckler & Koch HK416 All Along the Watchtower (Part 1) Appearances }} Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Navy SEAL Category:United States Navy Category:BUD/S Category:Bravo Team Category:SEAL Team 4